Friend or Foe
by Maro Draxon
Summary: Kagami ultimamente ha estado siendo abordado por seis personas, las cuales, tienes un secreto que planean ejecutar lo antes posible con él. Sin embargo, parece ser que la llegada de una misteriosa persona le impedira tal plan. Un obstaculo ha aparecido. ¿Es amigo o enemigo? ¿que haran? [GOMxKagami] (oc)
1. Chapter 1

Mis bellas musa y gente hermosa! les traigo otro harem de nuestro tigreso que espero les guste ;)

ACLARACIONES: KNB y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN

Sin mas que decir

A LEER!

* * *

Gloriosa mañana para las personas que les es fácil levantar el humor, iluminando todo y a todos a su paso.

—¡Ah no puede ser!.—

Bueno, casi todos.

—¿Que demonios creen que hacen?— Pregunto un desesperado chico de cabellos rojos mirando entre fastidiado y curioso a las seis personas que ahí estaban delante de él.

Pues estos se encontraban justo en la entrada de su edificio, y vaya sorpresa que se encontró.

—Venimos a jugar, Taiga.—Explico un joven de ojos bi colores.

—Es muy temprano.—Taiga farfullo.

—Bueno ¿entonces a donde ibas Kagami kun?—Pregunto Kuroko quien apareció de la nada a un lado suyo.

—Pues voy a ir a la…—Entonces se dio cuenta.—No tengo por que contestarles.—Se parto unos paso de aquel grupo empezando a caminar. Bufo al sentir los pasos de esas personas.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que -gracias a Kuroko- se hizo amigo de la tan aclamada "Generación de los milagros" bien supo que la primera impresión no fue de la mejor, al punto de vista del tigre. Que hasta le invitaron a salir en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, sentía una extraña tension al estar con ellos, mas sabia que no habia nada de que preocuparse. Hasta ahi todo bien. Ahora viene lo raro: es que por casualidades del destino, todos están esperándolo a fuera en la entrada de su edificio en cualquier cosa que haga, en veces es uno de ellos, y cuando no, es uno es otro…o dos…o todos.

Creía que quizás era rencor acumulado hacia su persona y que debían de estarlo vigilando para ver sus debilidades y analizar mas a fondo a su rival. Diganle loco, pero eso le agradaba de alguna forma, pues elevaba su ego al considerarse digno de tener tan memorable honor para ser el rival mas fuerte.

Lo que no sabia es que estaba totalmente equivocado. Tras esas tribuales actividades sugeridas por cada miembro de la generación se escondía algo…

—Moo Kagamichi juega con nosotros.—Gimió el rubio al intentar acercarse.

—No.—

Contuvieron la respiración mirandole estupefactos.

—¿Que?—Pregunto astiado.

—¿Kagami kun…ya no quiere jugar?—Dijo Kuroko con su cara de poker.

Ahora Taiga era el sorprendido, él había dicho eso?

—¿Ya no quieres jugar con nosotros Kaga chin?.—El gigante de yosen se decepciono tanto que hasta dejo de comer sus pockys.

—No, no es eso yo…—De repente el zumbido de su teléfono le interrumpió. Lo saco rápidamente del bolsillo mirando por la panatela que había recibido un mensaje.—Tatsuya…—No era de extrañarse que su "hermano" le mandara mensajes, lo raro es que el mensaje tenia de asunto: "de suma importancia".

—¿Que pasa?, nanodayo.—Claramente la reacción en el semblante del tigre no paso desapercibido por ninguno, de lo cual despertó.

—Ah, si…emm…—Reacomodo sus pensamientos.—Jugaremos otro día, tengo que ir ver…esto.—Antes de que alguien dijese algo el pelirrojo ya se estaba corriendo en dirección a su casa, dejando a una generación extrañada.

—¿Que creen que haya pasado?.—Kise miraba el horizonte por donde perdió de vista la cabeza roja.

—Alguna emergencia.—Dedujo Akashi con su porte serio.—Mañana indagaremos a fondo.—Sentencio, mirándolos a todos dando a entender que la reunión ha acabado para que todos se retirasen.

 **EN LA CASA DE KAGAMI.**

—Bueno, compras hechas, nada pendiente…—En listo mentalmente cada cosa que le pasase. No tenia.—Bien veamos que ocurre Tatsuya…—Antes de abrir su bandeja de entrada, se puso algo como para poder leer relajado.

"De: Tatsuya Himuro"

"Asunto: de suma importancia bro."

"Hermano, no te alarmes por el "asunto" solo era para que le tomases mas importancia y no lo ignoraras…"

Alzo su ceja antes esto, bien que le conoce Himuro. Mas que él mismo. Continuo leyendo.

"…en fin. Tengo grandes noticias, alguien muy especial vendrá y me dijo que no te dijera pero aquí me tienes, mas no te diré su nombre a ver si adivinas:"

 _"AJW its coming… be prepare"_

— _AJW_ …—Repitió en voz alta.

"Vendrá para estas vacaciones de verano y quiere vernos, llegara en esta semana. Solo te mando esto para que te hagas una idea. _See ya' bro_."

— _AJW_ me resulta familiar…¿pero donde lo he oído?—Comenzó a viajar en sus recuerdos tal seudónimo.

Después de una búsqueda mental por sus recuerdos llego a lo mismo: nada. Mas sabia que esas siglas las vio en alguna parte. Partirse la cabeza no era la mejor opción, así que mejor consultarlo con la almohada.

Después de todo ha sido un día algo agitado y merecía un descanso. En la semana sabría quien seria el misterioso _AJW_.

 **A LOS DIAS SIGUIENTES.**

—Bakagami queremos jugar.—Cuantas veces no habrá escuchado eso?. Se quito su chaqueta al levantarse de la banca, subiendo las esperanzas de todos.

—De acuerdo…solo no lloren si pierden.—Con una sonrisa mas socarrona que la del propio Aomine, los reto a cada uno.

Y así jugaron, pasando toda la tarde en revancha tras revancha. Intencionalmente dejaron al tigre ganar unas cuantas veces, solo para verle sonreír victorioso y celebrar. Hasta que llego el momento en que se hartaron por fin. El había sudado mas que cualquiera, es decir, ni una gota de sudor se veía en los rostros de sus oponentes.

—Te hicimos polvo, ¿huh?—El moreno el rodeo con su brazo en su apretón amistoso. Tal como cuando se conocieron.

—Ni creas Aho. Aun tengo mucho tiempo para derrotarlos.—Afirmo seguro. Todos sonrieron por la determinación del menor.

—Te estaremos esperando hasta entonces Taiga.—Dijo el emperador sin borrar la sonrisa. Kagami se lo tomo a mal que empujo al peliazul de su hombro.

—¡Callense!.—Un leve sonrojo afloró en su cara, evito a tiempo que los demás lo vieran al voltearse para ocultarlo.

—Kagamichi no te enojes.—

—No lo estoy.—Seguía sin voltear al ponerse su chaqueta. Sus paso llegaron a la entrada de metal en donde por fin los vio. Parecían…tristes.—¿No me van acompañar o que?—

Los tomo por sorpresa, pensaron que el pelirrojo estaba enfadado con ellos pero solo fue imaginación suya. Sin perder tiempo fueron al lado de SU Tigre.

Al doblar una esquina, trataron de hablarle de distintos temas para animarlo, cosa que funciono de maravilla.

—Kagamichi, ¿quieres venir conmigo mañana?—Pregunto de improvisto el rubio.

—¿A que Kise?—Si, a que Kise?" se preguntaron todo mentalmente.

—A que mas, ¡a una cita!.—Las miradas de odio llegaron al pobre de Ryota, mas una atónita le miraba fijo.

—No lo se Kise, yo—Se detuvo en seco al dar un vistazo al frente.

— _We are meeting again…—_

La voz irrumpió de repente, hablando en ese idioma que conocían gracias a Kagami. Todos voltearon a la única figura que ahí estaba parada frente a ellos, portando una campera extra grande sin mangas, con capucha tapadole los ojos.

—Tu…—Ahora voltearon al pelirrojo quien en su rostro reflejaba sorpresa.

La persona sonrío, con su mano se quito la capucha alzándola hacia atrás.

 _—Hello, Mr Tigger.—_

* * *

Que creen que sea? un hombre? una mujer? que significan las siglas AJW? si, es un oc mio (la primera vez que usare un oc, pero es para darle sabor) dejare de hacer estas preguntas estupidas? bueno, por favor dejenme sus lindo reviews que su opinion me importa y mucho.

Me despido con un besho :3

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bellas musas, aqui la segunda parte ^^ espero y la disfruten.

A LEER

* * *

Podían sentir un ambiente tan extraño, cuando esa persona apareció.

Bajo esa capucha se revelo una mata de cabellos cobrizos -castaño y pelirojo- por encima de la orejas, muy corto. Facciones definidas y algo toscas, la ceja izquierda era taba por el fleco y un pircing en su oreja derecha -ademas del pequeño pendiente-. De estatura media, podían calcular que a la altura del pecho de Kagami. Viste una campera extra grande para su cuerpo y unas botas de estilo militar y al juzgar por la piel visible de sus esbeltas piernas debía de llevar una especie de short o pantaloncillo corto.

Esa pinta dejaba en claro que era un niño mamarracho y punk. Conocido de Taiga.

— _Ash_ …—Ese nombre delataba. Y con ese ceño fruncido, el chiquillo se acerco hacia el pelirrojo quedando así a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

— _Well…_ —Lado su cabeza hasta escuchar un crujido de huesos por ambos lados.— _Are you ready?_ —Pregunto en ese idioma que tanto desconocían pero no era problema para Kagami, quien sonrío.

— _Course._ —Ambos sonrieron en un ritual de desafío. Los seis milagros tragaron grueso, presentían que una contienda se llevaría a acabo. Ambos tronaron los huesos que pudiesen utilizar.

— _One…_ —El chico preparo su brazo y su pose en el conteo.

— _Two…_ —Al igual que Kagami. Ellos estaban tensos por cualquier movimiento. ¿Que pasara?

— _THREE!_.—

Esto no se lo esperaban…

Tijeras.

—Tsk.—Chisto el pelirrojo.  
— _On more!_.—Propuso el chico de estatura promedio. Volvieron a contar mostrando el resultado definitivo.

Tijeras-Papel a favor de Kagami

— _Ha!._ —Celebro alzando el brazo.— _I did it!_ —

— _Damm…_ —Aflojo el brazo al suspirar.— _You have improved Tigger._ —Le dedico una media sonrisa, el pelirrojo solo rio mas.

La generación miro con cierto desdén aquella escenas, es decir, ¿tanto drama por el piedra papel y tijeras? ¡¿en serio?!. La gota de sudor les resbalo por las sienes.

— _Ow come here!._ —Lo estrecho en sus brazos alzando el cuerpo en el aire, el americano chillo y…espera, ese chillido fue demasiado agudo.

— _Stop it! Jajajaja. Yeah i missed you that soo but jajaja_ —Esa risa, tiene un tono mas agudo y refinado que el anterior con el del combate. No sera que…

—Ejem.—Llamo la atención exitosamente el heterocromatico, el tigre se detuvo y contemplo una mirada que buscaba una explicación.

—Oh lo siento…—Puso el cuerpo en el suelo, quien lo miro extrañado y luego a los chicos.

— _Oh they must be the famous Generation of miracle, isnt'?_ —Volteo con mirada juguetona al mas alto, quien asintió.

—Chicos ella es…—Una mano se poso en su pecho en media oración, dijo ¿ELLA?

— _Let me introduce my self…_ —Propuso y Taiga no le quedo mas, carraspeo para aclarar su garganta para hablar.— Hola, me llamo Ashley, Ashley Jaden Wilkes.—

Ahora podían verlo bien, esa mirada y facciones era demasiado fina como para pertenecer a un chico y la complexión de piernas también delataba y que decir de sus características, demostraban que era una total americana.

—Pero pueden llamarme Ashley o Ash, encantada de conocerlos.— Se quedaron impresionados, hace un rato se demostraba brusca y temeraria ahora se mostraba amable y femenina. Mas impresión es que podía hablar japonés con fluidez y sin trabarse o caer en el acento americano.

—Woh estoy impresionado Ash.—Le lanzo el codo amistoso en modo de molestarla, solo sonrío de lado.

—Que puedo decir, un año en un curso de idiomas me sirvió muy bien.—Se alzo de hombros orgullosa.—No tanto como tu cuando hablaste por primera vez el ingles.—Comenzó a reír provocando un sonrojo en el tigre.

—Tu pequeña…—Trato de reñirle pero esta lo burlaba mas.

Después de un pequeño juego de peleas amistosas y burlas, miraron las caras confundida e incomodas de sus espectadores que ambos decidieron que seria mejor ir a un lugar mas tranquilo y ameno como un restaurante o algo parecido, y todos ya sabemos a donde irían: Maji burger, recomendado por ya-saben-quien.

Ya en el lugar -en una mesa extragrande- los chicos de la generación tenían que aclarar dudas.

—Así que Ashley…—Comenzó el emperador al analizarla.

—Si.—Respondio enseguida, confiada y tranquila.— _Oh my god, Im dying here!._ —Se quejo para levantar y quitarse la campera de una buena vez.

— _So why are you wearing that in a summer day?_ —Indago Kagami alzando una ceja.

— _Because i want it for a cool looking_.—Respondió con suficiencia. Vestía una camisa con un unas letras gastada que ponían "San Diego" de colores entre azul y violeta y encima un overol de corte short. No había duda de que era un chica, una chica americana.—Oh lo siento, prosigue.—Se disculpo para seguir la conversación.

—.Solo quería presentarme: Soy Akashi Seijuuro, ex capitán de la generación de los milagros y actual capitán de Rakuza. Especialidad: el ojo de emperador—La presentación fue seria, como para imponer miedo, la chica solo le dedico una mirada de fascinación, por sus ojos bicolores. Pero esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

—Midorima Shintaro, signo cancer y un excepcional tirador de tres.—Se ajusto los lentas sin darle la mirada.

—Tauro.—Respondió tomando por sorpresa al peliverde. Oha asa, predijo de la aparición de un toro en el camino.

—Kise Ryouta, soy el arma secreta de Kaijo.—Le dio una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño.

—Tambien modelo, he de suponer.—Contesto Ash al darle un sorbo a su bebida. El rubio la miro sorprendido.

—Kuroko Tesuya compañero de clase y equipo de Kagami Kun, encantado.—La de cabello cobrizos pego un brinco al escuchar esa voz de su lado. contesto igual, ¿siempre estuvo ahí?

—Este de aqui es Murasakibara Atushi.—Kagami señalo al gigante que comía despreocupadamente unas papitas, se impresiono por la estatura del pelilila.—Ese Aho de ahí es Aomine Daiki.—Señalo ahora al moreno, quien ni se digno en voltear, solo frunció mas su ceño.

—Pues, no juego mucho basket pero gracias a Kagami conozco aunque sea las posiciones y unas cuantas cosas.—Respondió dando su punto de vista y algo fuera de lugar. No la culpen, fue por no tener mas que decir.

—A todo esto Ashleychii, ¿como conociste a Kagami?— Indago Kise, ¿acaso le llamo Ashleychii?

—Bueno, por donde empiezo…—Torció los labios en busca de un principio adecuado.—Lo conocí durante un periodo de la secundaria, soy de San Diego pero mi madre tuvo que movernos por su trabajo a Los Angeles. Un día salí a trotar por una calle cerca de unas canchas entonces lo vi ahí, practicando. No le di mucha importancia, hasta darme cuenta de que así duraba una hora en volver y él seguía jugando, solo o acompañado. Sentí curiosidad y mas al verle jugar con una sonrisa, en serio disfrutaba del basket.—Le dirige una mirada cómplice al mas alto que a su lado estaba.—Entonces me decidí en hablarle, le traje una hamburguesa a él y otra para mi, supiese que al igual que yo debía de estar hambriento y cansado, así formamos una amistad. Conocí a Tatsuya y Alex gracias a Tigger, resulto que teníamos algunas cosas en común: el ama el basket tanto como yo correr, nuestros deportes no son tan diferentes.—Expreso poéticamente, haciendo sonreír a Kagami de manera nostálgica.

—Así que te gusta correr, nanodayo.—Interrumpió el peliverde de forma seca, Ashley asintió.

—Oh como no tienen idea, ha ido a maratones y también hace el bar trainig, ella me dijo que lo hiciera y tomaría mas condición en los músculos de los brazos.—Así comenzó a contar las virtudes de su amiga hasta hacerla sonrojar por tantas cosas lindas que decía.

—Digamos que nuestra relación no están arraigada como la de él con Tatsuya. Somos mas bien como primos.—Concluyo la muchacha de forma enérgica.

Kagami y Wilkes volvieron remontar el pasado y algunas cosas, Ashley le pedía que le contara mas sobre su triunfo en el basket -Alex se lo dijo en una ocasión por mensaje- y Taiga también le pedía que le contase como iban las cosas en America. Una amistad desconocida hasta ahora que vuelve a florecer, dos amantes del ejercicio y deporte, dos almas que a pesar de su apariencia ocultan un lado amable y dulce. Tan iguales y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo. A la vista de algunos podían afirmar de forma descarada que esa amistad podía convertirse con facilidad en algo mas, pues a simple vista se pueden complementar de todas la maneras posibles. Si se juntaban seria una relación que saldría de los clichés mas conocidos a uno peculiar. Una interesante pareja.

Eso no era lo que pensaban seis personas.

Los miraban con oído, mas bien a esa supuesta prima. La miraban con mal y celos, por ser de manera tan cambiante, por ser desafiante, por ser tan tan…ella. Y sobre todo…por haber compartido un pasado con SU tigre. Podían lidiar fácilmente con cualquier chico idiota que le gustara Kagami, pero estamos hablando de una chica, una chica que parece compartir mas y con quien se lleva mas amistoso y de alguna forma mas cariñosa que con su propio "hermano". Solo les queda esperar, averiguar mas de ella. Saber si…

 _¿Es amiga o enemiga?_

* * *

Ustedes que opinan? les agrada? la odian? dejenme saberlo. :D _  
_

Dsiculpen cualquier faltas de ortografia o de redaccion.

Dato curioso: Ashley es un oc mio (no, en serio?) y es medio tomboy XD y es hermana de otra oc que quizas ponga o mencione.

Sin mas es todo por hoy. Nos vemos pronto.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente! ^^ buenas las tengan (? le mando un abrazo y una dedicatoria a mi idolo Haru no Bara, gracias por comentar mi fic y mas que te guste eso me honra mucho ^^ tambien dejame decirte que ame por completo fic _las alas rotas de un angel_ es bellisimo _*.*_ y espero tambien la conti :3 en fin no digo mas y

A LEER!

* * *

Todo empezó con…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _—¿Ya saben cuales son las reglas?—Pregunto la cabeza del grupo, el que se encontraba al principio de la mesa de reuniones personal. Miro a cada uno de los invitados/cómplices._  
 _—Creo que todo esta claro Akashi kun.—Explico el peliceleste.—Nada de presionar a Kagami kun—_

 _—Ni una sola palabra extraña. Nanodayo.—Se ajusto sus lentes._

 _—Ni un acercamiento de ningún tipo.—Recordó el modelo. Entonces vio al moreno que al parecer no estaba prestando atención. Incognitamente le dio un codazo para que despabilara._

 _—Mmm.—Gruño. No lo aceptaba del todo, pero no tenia opción.—Ningún acoso…—A regañadientes lo dijo. Pues para Abomine era entretenido molestar a Kagami con ese tipo de bromas embarazosas._

 _—Y nada de aprovechar los momentos a solas con Kaga chin.—Por ultimo Atsushi en tono aburrido finalizo._

 _—Correcto.—Se acomodo mejor en su silla.—A duras penas hemos logrado llegar a un acuerdo. Así que no hay que hecharlo a perder, ¿entiendieron?— Sentencio el heterocromatico._

 _—Si.—Respondieron sin titubeos. Aceptando el destino._

 _—Que asi sea.—_

 **AHORA**

Habían llegado al acuerdo de que compartirían a Kagami, pues en una coacción habían dicho al mismo tiempo que sentían atracción por el pelirrojo-les gustaba-. Esto pronto se convirtió en disputa por saber quien tendría el honor de ser su novio, llegaron a tales extremos de hasta competir en partidos de basquet entre ellos. Fue un verdadero combate a muerte.

Cuando las ideas se acabaron y la obstinación seguía entre ellos, el emperador intervino con una solución. Conquistarían a Taiga juntos, no tenia ni un sentido pelearse entre ellos y era mejor que su tigre se quedase con todos, para no precionarlo de escoger a alguien. Ya con el tiempo Kagami decidirá con quien quedarse y ellos, sin objetar, aceptarían.

Esto paso hace mas de dos meses, y el cortejo empezó. Frecuentaron con él mas de lo usual, de no haber sido por ese ángel de cabellos rojos…jamas abrían salido de su abismo.

Ahora era su torno de protegerlo y no permitir que nada le pase. Pero esto no significaba que se dejaran llevar por sus celos!. Cada vez que algún chico se acercaba a Kagami -fuera para lo que fuera- lanzaban mirada de advertencia o mas bien una de: "él ya nos tiene a nosotros, es nuestro, así que largate o te arrepentirás". Muy efectivas, ningún idiota se atrevería a meterse con su ángel, no estando ellos cerca.

Ahora volviendo al lio…

—Entonces…—Termino de Relatar Kagami al salir del local cuando una voz reconocida por todos los presentes interrumpió.

— _Ashley!._ —Himuro venia corriendo hacia ellos, finalmente se detubo.— _You told me that "im just going where Taiga to say hi then l'll be back" That was like three hours ago_ …—El pelinegor parecía estar regañando a la chica, dado el tono y el ididoma.

— _Dont be angry with her._ —La secundo Kagami cuando ella estaba apunto de hablar.— Solo la invite a comer hamburguesas y se nos fue el tiempo.—Busco con su mirada rojiza apoyo de la mirada miel.

—Si…—Ash se encogió en su lugar, apenada, tal vez si fue su culpa y con su primo mayor no puede discutir.

—…—Al ver la cara de perrito que ambos -Kagami y Wilkes- estaban haciendo, no le quedo de otra. Suspiro _— Ow come here you little devil_.—La estrecho contra sus brazos. A Ash le molesta que le hagan eso en veces.

Extraña escena familiar, muy extraña. Eso pensaban los de la generación, el gigante pelilila de alguna forma se sentía traicionado por quien seria su amigo -y futuro cuñado-.

—Bueno…—El pelinegro se sacudió las las manos.—¿Has pensado en donde quedarte Ashley?—Pregunto en su idioma natal, no había necesidad de hablar en ingles.

—Pues pensaba en quedarme con Tigger.—Contesto con simpleza. A lo que el tigre y la generación la miraron de reproche.

—No lo se Ash.—El pelirrojo se rasco la nunca, pensandolo.

—Alex me dijo que podía. Ella se quedo en tu casa.—La chica hizo un tierno puchero al fruncir el labio.

—Pero ella se metió a mi casa sin permi—Acorto sus palabras al ver la cara de conforme de que la pelirroja -cobriza- estaba dando, resignarse a quedarse con Tatsuya. El corazón de Kagami se ablando.—Esta bien, puedes venir.—Al decir esto los ojos de Ash se iluminaron, agradeciéndole y dandole un abrazo. Quería pasar tiempo con su primo desde hace tiempo.

Pero esta escena era desagradable, o así lo sentían los seis jugadores prodigiosos. Un sentimiento horrible se formaba en los estómagos al ver aquel abrazo, lo peor es que su tigre dijo que si. No, no, no, no y simplemente NO

—Bueno, hay que ir por la maletas, monteza.—Le recalco en ingles lo ultimo.

—Esta bien vamos, y que no me digas así.—Le regaño, al reír en el camino.— _See you later Taiga!._ —Se despedido para perseguir al pelinegro y alcanzar su paso.

— _See ya'…_ —Dijo mas bien para si mismo. Entonces recordó.—Oh lo siento chicos yo…—Se volteo a donde estaban ellos, los cuales cambiaron sus caras cuando escucharon la voz de su Taiga.

—No te procures Taiga.—Se anticipo Akashi, diciendo amablemente.—Nosotros tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad?—Busco con sus mirada afilada la respuesta de sus compañeros los cuales asintieron.

—Bueno, los veo luego por que tengo que volar.—Brome al sonreír, como amaban esa sonrisa.—En fin, adios.—Se despidió sin alcanzar a escuchar respuesta se puso a correr hasta desaparecer.

 **MAS TARDE. EN UN LUGAR SECRETO DE LA MANSION AKASHI.**

—Muy bien…—Se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, los demás hicieron lo mismo.—¿Que tenemos?—Dejo la pregunta al aire, y empezaron a atacar.

—Zorra, escuálida, hipócrita, doble cara, maldita, gata, aprovechada.…—Refunfuño al moreno al tomar aire.—Y-PLA-NA.—Recalco cada una de las sílabas al pararse y golpear la mesa. Aomine tenia que ser.

Todos guardaron silencio, asintiendo al mismo tiempo ante todos esos adjetivo calificativos.

—¿Ya terminaste de desahogaste nanodayo?—Preguntó el peliverde con seriedad.

—¿Ya dije plana?—Chisto volviendo a su lugar cruzado de brazos.

—Okey…—Suspiro el emperador.—¿Alguien mas?—

—Es desaliñada, es decir, ¿miraron la ropa que llevaba puesta?—Recordó con indagación ante la imagen de la "prima".

—Es Tauro, es un mal augurio, los toro son peligrosos. Se debe de alejar.—Frunció el ceño cuando recordó su rostro retador al decir su signo con orgullo _"Tauro"_.

—Simplemente no me agrada.—El gigante hizo un puchero.

—¿Tetsuya?—Todas la miradas pasaron a la cabeza celeste quien permanecía cayado.

—¿No creen que exageran?—La generación abrió los ojos ante el comentario.—Digo, no creo que Ashley-San sea tan mala como dicen.—Se defendió, pues él no era de los que juzgaban al libro por su portada.

—Aun así no quiero tomara ese riesgo.—Contraataco el capitán de Rakuzan.

—Aka-chin, usa tu influencia y manda a esa mocosa en un vuelo de vuelta al infierno.—Tan infantil como siempre, era Atsushi.

—La tomboy tiene que irse.—Concordó Daiki.

—No es tan simple. —Akashi se levanto de su lugar, para caminar y meditar la situación. Abrio sus ojos, iluminado ante una idea que prometía.—Tetsuya tiene razón…—

—¡¿EH?!—Todos exclamaron, excepto el fantasma quien se sintio honrado.

—Callense y escuchen.—Ordeno—Hay que darle tiempo y observarla muy bien. Para luego distraerla y alejarla de Taiga. ¿Entienden? sean estrategas—Sonrío maliciosos hacia sus compañeros.

—Dejarla en segundo plano…—Recito el rubio, en total acuerdo con el plan.

—No suena nada mal.—Rio el moreno, los restantes asintieron. Kuroko los miro preocupado. No creía que fuera una buena idea. Pero ya era tarde y ellos ya tenían un plan.

—Entonces…—Seijuuro, con porte firme y maquiavélico se dirigió a sus compañeros.— _Que así sea…_ —

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ;)

Dato curioso: sabian que...las siglas del nombre de Ashley hacen alucion a un personaje llamado asi tambien: Ashley J. Williams, es un cazados de zombies y demonios, una muy buena pelicula de terror ;). Digamos que me inspire de su nombre principal y Wilkes es el apellido de un personajes de una de las obras de Stephen King, si averiaguan cual les doy premio ewe ok no.


	4. Chapter 4

PERDON! se que me tarde pero es que me pasaron un monton de cosas TwT peor eso si, yo no dejo un fic incompleto! no señor! y a qui esta el cuarto cap que espero les guste /

A LEER

* * *

Himuro se había ido al dejar la tercera y ultima maleta de su invitada, le indico su cuarto de huéspedes y otros lugares básicos como el baño y la cocina. Cada quien se fue a preparase para dormir, él ya tenia puesto un pantalón holgado y una camisa de manga corta. al pasar al lado de la puerta del baño -estaba abierta- mira la figura de Ash, vestía una camisa bastante grande para que le debía de quedar, mas de diez dedos encima de sus muslos y abajo portaba un short igual de holgado.

Al menos se viste decente a comparación de Alex, pensó. La chica de cabello cobrizo no hizo gesto alguno al ser observada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. En uno de sus movimientos al cepillarse paso su mano libre por detrás de su cabeza, en un reflejo de comezón, Taiga reacciono y al ver lo que se escondía detrás de esos mechones dejando al descubierto cierta parte de su cuero cabelludo… le hizo sudar frío.

—Oh Ash…—Suspiro con melancolía y un sentimiento de compasión.

—¿Taiga?—Sin darse cuenta su prima ya había terminado y se volteo curiosa al ver la figura del mas alto.—¿Ocurre algo?— Lo saco de su trance.

—Emm…—Pronto el carmesí inundo sus mejillas, era bueno que no reaccionara como cualquier otra chica y lo tachara de pervertido. Entre ellos había un grado de confianza—Venia a ver si no necesitabas nada antes de dormir.—Agito su cabeza ante cualquier pensamiento ilógico.

—Uh, nop estoy bien.—Respondió con una sonrisa.—Gracias de todas formas.—

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y la invitada dormía tranquilamente pero el anfitrión no. Algo le tenia rondando en la cabeza que le quito una hora de sueño. Inhalo aire y se levanto con un solo propósito. Con pasos sigilosos en el fulgor azul de la noche se acerco a la puerta de invitados y con el sumo cuidado abrió la puerta con lo primero visible la cama y en ella un bulto.

 _"Por el jet lag tuvo que haber tomado una de esas pastillas para dormir y ahora esta como un tronco"_ medito. Aliviado, volvió a cerrar la puerta, sabia que estaba bien, no tenia por que ir a esas horas, ni que fuera haber un incendio o algo peor.

Pero en él recaía el sentimiento protector y fraternal hacia su querida prima. Esas _marcas_ se lo recordarían por siempre.

 **A LA MAÑANA**

—Lamento haberte hecho venir conmigo Ash.—Se disculpo el tigre, quien junto a la chica cargaban unas cuantas bolsas.

—No hay problema, si puedo pasar mas tiempo contigo esta bien.—Le sonrío de forma amistosa.

Ambos se dirigían hacia el departamento, hablando de trivialidades hasta que se encontraron con unas personas muy conocidas para Kagami.

—¡Yo Bakagami!.—Saludo el moreno.

—¡Hola Kagamin!.—Saludo Momoi abrazando a un fantasma quien saludo con un asentimiento pues estaba siendo apresado por los brazos de la chica.

—Que suerte…—Gimió en desesperación el tigre, con Aomine era con quien menos quería encontrarse. Hizo que Ash avanzara para poder evitarlos pero ya tenia a una pelirosa en frente de ellos.

—Tu debes ser Ashley.—Se dirigió hacia su prima.—Tetsu y Dai chan me hablaron de ti. Soy Satsuki Momoi, encantada de conocerte.—Saludo como en Japón suelen hacerlo, Ash no se quedo atrás.

—Igualmente.—Se aturdió un poco por esa actitud tan dulce y esponjosa, podría ser la palabra para ese aura tan cargado. Eso y teniendo esa mirada rosa encima de ella.

—¡Es todo un encanto Kagamin!.—Exclamo la pelirosa haciendo a la menor sonrojar.—Nos llevaremos muy bien!.—Antes de que el pelirrojo protestara por el espacio vital para la americana fue interrumpido

—¡Oi Bakagami!.—Como le molestaba que le dijera así.—Juguemos un rato.—Mostró -presumio- una maniobra con el balón de basket con su mano en espera de la respuesta.

—No gracias, ya tenemos que irnos.—Tomo a la pobre castaña alejandola de la visión femenina de Momoi, tenia la sospecha de que tramaban algo.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿no será que no quieres jugar conmigo para no hacer el ridículo frente a ella, verdad?—Sonrío con sorna, sabia como atacar al orgullo del tigre y como encenderlo, pero grande seria su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta.

—Ya, sigamos Ash.—¿Así de seco? ¿nada ni una replica? los presentes estaban sorprendidos pues que ellos sepan Kagami JAMAS ha rechazado un one-one.

— _No._ —Ahora las vistas se enfocaron en la estadounidense, quien paro de repente.— _You're gonna play_.—Sentencio a su primo.

— _Its not necesary, i dont have to prove that im better than that asshole_.—Señalo con el pulgar al mencionado y como Aomine no sabia ingles para sus suertes estaban a salvo.

— _Please…_ —Tomo el brazo del chico mirándolo directo a los ojos. Esa mirada decía muchas cosas, sabia que a su prima le molestaba que lo subestimaran en cuanto a su capacidad para jugar. Resoplo resignado.

—Muy bien…—Se giro hacia los tres.—One-one y es todo.—Apunto hacia el moreno.—No pienso perder Ahomine.—

—Jee eso lo veremos Bakagami.—Ambos se dirigieron a la cancha seguido por sus espectadores, se comenzaron a preparar.

—Te venceré Aho.—Exclamo el tigre ya listo para el encuentro.

—Te haré ver mal frente a tu novia.—Eso lo dijo sin pensar, y al darse cuenta chasqueo la lengua, ese pensamiento le repugnaba y dio una breve mirada a la gradas donde estaba esa mirada de color miel, atenta a cada movimiento de su primo.

 _"Te voy a demostrar plana…"_

Boto el balón.

 _"Que Taiga es MIO"_

Y entonces comenzó.

Jamas en su corta vida había experimentado tanta adrenalina, y eso que no estaba en la cancha. Miraba como todo publico el espectáculo que estaba dando su primo, era inhumano pero a la vez magnifico. ¡Hasta ella estaba sudando!

No se daba cuenta de las miradas analíticas -Azul celeste y rosado- que se posaban en ella y su cara asombrada.

— _YEAH!._ —El tigre celebro con euforia que hasta la hizo sonreír, ese humor suyo era contagiable. Paro y apunto a las gradas.— _This is for you baby!._ —Ahora estaba sonrojada, formo la misma de sonrisa de Taiga.

— _You can do it Tiger!.—_ Animo desde su lugar lanzando mas y mas cumplidos en inglés.

Las miradas no perdían detalle de nada, misma sonrisa y el mismo espíritu como si hablaran telepáticamente. Esto molestaba mas y mas a cierto peliazul.

El partido concluyo con empate y aparte era tarde y tenían que irse. Ambos americanos se despidieron corriendo hacia la siguiente calle. Cuando estuvieron completamente solos Daiki se giro con total fastidio.

—Se suponía que se la llevarían, ¿que demonios paso?—

—Mo~ Dai chan no seas así.—Le recrimino su amiga de infancia.

—Lo intentamos pero ella quería quedarse ademas Kagami kun también la apoyo y todo se volvió difícil. Hasta distraerla cambien lo fue.—Explico su antigua sombra con tranquilidad abrumadora.

—Ademas no parece tan mala como decías.—Recordó la chica—Solo tiene la apariencia un poco tosca y ya. Pero sinceramente no le veo nada de diabólica o golfa.—Rio con humor como el celoso de Daiki la menciono.

—Ustedes no la ven como yo.—"claro que no" pensaron al mismo tiempo.— Ella esta acaparando la atención del baka ¡hasta se le olvida los one-one!.—Lanzo el balo colérico dispuesto a irse olvidándose por completo de sus dos "amigos".

—Oh Dai chan es tan cabeza dura cuando es cegado por los celos.—Bufo Momoi al hacer un puchero.

—Ciertamente.—Concordó Kuroko con su cara de poker.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO.**

—No funciono.—Se sentó mas que molesto el moreno.

—Calma Daiki.—Intervino Akashi mantenido su postura.—Ya que eres el punto fuerte de Taiga pensamos que no resistiría con su orgullo y amor por el basket.—Suspiro.—Entonces atacaremos al mismo tiempo.—Todos asintieron -a excepción de una cabeza fantasma- en el nuevo plan de Akashi.

 **CON KAGAMI.**

—Ash.—Llamo el tigre a su amiga con cuchara en mano para que provara el guiso.—¿Que tal esta?—

—Mmmm…—Degusto la probada y no iba a negar que era delicioso.—Esta bien pero creo que le hace falta mas pimienta. Con eso quedara perfecto.—Recomendó al terminar de cortar una zanahoria y ponerla en el bowl.

—A ver…—Así lo hizo y volvió a probar.—¡Whaa tienes razón! Esta mejor.—Sus ojos brillaron ante el nuevo sabor al agregar el condimento y con su brazo libre estrecho la cintura de la menor en un medio abrazo.—No se que hubiera hecho sin ti. Gracias.—

—No hay de que- ¡buajajaj ya para, eso hace cosquillas jajaja!.—En medio de su sus manoteo y juegos el fleco castaño se movió mostrando otra marca. Que hizo a Taiga reaccionar.

—Perdón…—Susurro dejando el juego de lado dejando a Ashley desconcertada.

* * *

Espero no lo haya aburrido, T.T vuelvo a disculparme por mi retraso pero se viene algo lindo ya lo veran ^^

En fin, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les parecio en un bello review que con gusto voy a leer.

See you next time!


End file.
